The Rose Garden again
by Special Agent Black Storm
Summary: After years of bad timing, Sarah finally decides to end what they started at the Rose Gardens all those years ago. HM [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

Read Author's Note before continuing. It's sort of an explanation.

Disclaimer: The tune to the song 'My heart will go on' does not belong to me. The re-written words, however are mine. And I don't own JAG either. A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first ever JAG fanfic so please be nice. I've only actually seen two episodes so don't yell at me if I got it wrong. It sort of started out with me reading JAG fanfic, then me getting hooked. You people are that great! But too bad I only started watching since the episode before 'The Killer'. I sort of a got a little bored so I rewrote a song. I think I've pretty much got it! Go and find the Karaoke tune to this then sing or play it while you are reading it. Tell me if you are having any trouble finding the music! I suggest you read the words. It's sort of a story in it's self.  
  
Feedback: Always loved. specialagentbalckstormhotmail.com  
  
I hope you like my fic...er song!!  
  
PS. Please ignore my tense problems! 

-----

1930 ZULU

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

Colonel Sarah Mackenzie sighed as she got out of the elevator in her apartment block. She was tired and unhappy, mostly because her partner had avoided her all day. The Admiral had also been in a grumpy mood, and managed to rip a fair bit out of her six. She walked to the her door, stuck her key in the lock and heard the locks tumble before they released the catches. 

Upon entering her apartment, Mac noticed a package wrapped in white with gold ribbon and a rose attached to it. Mac dropped her cover and coat on the couch, opening the package to find a CD and a letter. After lifting the tucked under flap of the envelope, she read a handwritten note, in the unmistakeable scrawl of her partner.

It read:

Dear Sarah. 

I'm writing to tell you what I couldn't get my stubborn six to tell you. I know you probably don't want to hear it, but here goes anyway.

I know I told you to wait for me in Australia. Maybe I've made you wait too long already, Sarah. I don't know.

Our careers and regulations have always been in the way, so we never got anywhere. However, this time, don't expect me to give up because I'm not going to. I'm getting tired of this dance, and I'm pretty sure you are too.

I've hurt so many people already. Everyone close to me has been taken away from me: Dad, Diane, Jordan and just about every female I've had a relationship with, usually within a short span of time. Except you. You seem immune to this curse that I've been living with since my father died.

I didn't want to take the risk of never seeing, never touching or not ever feeling you again, Sarah. It would kill me like I killed the others. Now, I know what I want. Regardless of the guilt I may feel if you choose to leave this world forever, Sarah, I'd rather live with you for a short while in happiness than never at all.

I want you to be my Marine, Jarhead and Ninja girl forever.

Most importantly, I want you to want to be 'my' Sarah.

What I'm trying to say is that I love you, Sarah. I always have.( From when I first met you in the Rose Garden. And I will til that word on the bridge.) Eternity. We have both been hurt a lot since we first met, but together we can overcome everything. 

What do you say Ninja-Girl?

I'll be waiting.

Love,  
Your flyboy and squid always.  
Harm.

P.S Listen to the CD. I think it represents well what we've been through the last eight years. 

P.S.S I shouldn't say this. But Marines have never been ones to back away from a curse.....

-----

By the time Mac finished reading the note that had been intended for her eyes only, she had tears streaming down her cheeks with a hint of a smile on her face. She had to, after reading the last line of the letter.

Somehow, she managed to stumble to her CD player. Pressing all the necessary buttons, her finger hesitantly hovered over 'Play" before forcing the button down to trigger fate. In the few seconds it took the CD to start playing, Mac seated herself on her couch, in case she should collapse.

Suddenly, Harm's clear voice filled the room along with some background chatter that Mac recognized would have come from a recording studio. She felt stunned that Harm would do something like this for her.

"Sarah, I have a short story and I want you to listen. I've been lucky enough to have this marine in my life for the last seven and a half years yet somehow, the usual 'Squids hate Jarheads' and vice versa thing doesn't apply. I really love her. I'm just hoping it's not too late. Maybe after listening to the words of this song she'll realize I'm ready to let go."

After a perfectly timed pause Mac recognized the first notes of the introduction as a song sung by Celine Dion from 'Titanic.'

"Kind of ironic, really." Mac thought. "JAG lawyer, pilot, Squid and Ships. Hehe. Shut up Mac!" 

The tune may have been Celine Dion, but the words certainly weren't. Harm's voice once again filled the room, and tears spilled down Mac's cheeks again.

_Far away from Australia, _

_On the shores of Virginia, _

_Live two smart JAG lawyers. _

_In love._

Many emotions swept over Mac, the strongest of them love. Love and again more Love, for her flyboy. His voice was so laden with emotion that even if he talked about a toilet, Mac was sure that he would have conveyed his message.

_All the time they dance, _

_Around the other. _

_Hoping that their partner, _

_Would see._

"Where have I been?" Mac thought. "How did I come so close to marrying Brumby? I can't believe it! I've been such a fool."

_They live near, _

_Wash-ing-ton D.C. _

_One in-a Georgetown apartment, _

_Other near a park._

If Mac had still had doubts or anger toward Harm for lying to her, dating Renee or avoiding her, it vanished. She silently took back every negative thing she had ever said or thought about Harm. Even that night when she described Harm as a boy toy to Mic Brumby was gone from her memory.

_In a Rose Gar-den, _

_They met one day. _

_In the White-House Rose-Garden, _

_With the Boss._

Suddenly, Mac realized just how special this song was. At first she thought that maybe it had been some song written by some sailor when he had been bored and Harm happened to stumble across it in the Navy Archives. Now she knew. It was a recount of what their lives had been for the past years. It was so special. Harm must have written these words himself. With that, the marine broke down, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks, mourning what she should have seen earlier.

_On the shores of Australia, _

_At Manly or Bondi, (A/N: that was just to make the tune fit)_

_Mac went topless, _

_To annoy...Harm._

Mac had to cheer up at that. She had to admit, guiltily of course, that she HAD worn the bikini to provoke a reaction from Harm. The topless incident made Mac want to duck... er take cover under a court room table. She concentrated on the words again.

_It...worked, Harm got really pissed off. _

_He and Commander Brumby, _

_Punched Bud._

The figure on the couch couldn't suppress a grin. Harmon Rabb always did have a great sense of humor and an instinct when it came to cheering her up or lifting the mood. It was just the way he put things. It shed new light on everything. If it had been Harriet had read it out of say.. a diary, Mac wouldn't have cared less.

_Event-ually, Wherever they are. _

_America, Russia or Sydney, _

_They'll see what's there._

"This is strange, sort of third personish," Mac thought, then groaned. "There's only one guy I know that would put Russia before Sydney. Sergei."

_And figure..out. _

_What we've known for years. _

_And have some fun, In life. _

_Without the pain._

_( SHORT INSTRUMENTAL)_

During the intrumental, Mac raised herself up so she wasn't slouching on her couch. She groaned at the pain in her shoulder, but the next verse cut off any thoughts. 

_The Admiral has waited years, _

_To pull Admiral's privilege, _

_To make his best lawyers, _

_Stay at JAG.._

"AJ definitely had a hand in this. I guess maybe Harm didn't write this after all. It sounds more Bud, Keeter and... STURGIS style!" Mac mused "Oh, I'm going to kill a certain commander if he told Harm anything". 

_They've been, _

_Halfway around the world._

_ Following, the other. _

_To watch each other's sixes.  
_

Mac smirked after listening to this verse. Her mood was starting to lighten up. Harm DID have a nice six. She knew because she spent quite a lot of time admiring his muscular physique, not that she would ever admit it to anyone. As far as Mac was concerned, Harm should have been a swim wear model.

"Would make court that much easier." Mac admitted aloud. "Wouldn't have to try to get my mind off... wait what am I saying?" The song resumed.

_Next stop, _

_Their we-dding. _

_Where little AJ, in a tux. _

_Will carry the rings._

"Ohh! Wedding. AJ would be sooo cute in a tux! What about a baby? A family!" Mac thought. She had not forgotten their deal.

Please. Mac. Hurry up. This has got to stop. Please.

The last bit was definitely Harm Mac decided. Only her flyboy could write that, sing that and imply that without getting tossed out of the Navy. 

Mac yawned and stretched. Even though less than twenty minutes had passed since she'd been home, it felt like an eternity and she was beat. She'd think about it more when she was up to it.

----

Sorry to cut this off here. But I really DO need to get some sleep. Did everyone like this? There will be more to come, but only if you guys think that this chapter was good enough! Your choice! Love it or hate it! Puh- lease Review!! Don't hesitate to reach me at specialagentbalckstormhotmail.com

Ff.net also has the weirdest formatting problems right now. Originally, the song wasn't marked with stars, but because if I didn't mark them, the whole fic would turn into one bigparagraph, I decided to use them.  
  
Thanks: Debbie you are the BEST!!

Love Storm


	2. Snookums

Disclaimer: Same as the other chapter.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Jingo deserves more mention. Me an animal lover! I hope you like this chapter. I think this will be the last one! Thanks also to Freelancer!

--

0629 ZULU

MAC'S APPARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

--

After a good nights sleep, and for the first time in her life not having to wonder about Harm's feelings about her, Mac woke up wondering where Jingo had been last night. She felt guilty for not spending enough time with her dog.

"Jingo!" Mac called, and was answered by a delighted bark and a bundle of canine that hurled itself at her.

"Hey boy! Let's go for a walk!" As if understanding, Jingo bounded out of the room to retrieve his leash. Chuckling, Mac told him that she had to take a shower first.

Heading off again, Jingo nosed around for his mistress's shoes, bringing them back to her. The faithful hound went to sit attentively in front of a chest of drawers. She laughed at her dog's antics while she gathered up some clothes and headed to the shower.

--

0643 ZULU

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

--

"Okay, let's go Jingo!" She grabbed her wallet from between some cushions on the couch, took out a ten-dollar bill and snatched up her keys. Finding her discman, she waited for her dog.

When he appeared, he looked at her curiously. Under canine scrutiny, Mac examined herself and asked her pet, "Have I got something on that I shouldn't?"

Her dog whined and rubbed his head against her thigh. "Is that your way of telling me I look nice?" Mac asked affectionately petting his head. "Thanks boy. Now, let's go!"

Jingo followed her out the door obediently, and started to bound towards the elevators. "Wait a sec, let me drop my keys off under the potted plant. You know I hate jogging with keys!"

After her little stop, they were off.

--

0726 ZULU

NEARBY PARK

GEORGETOWN

--

After arriving at the park, Mac spent half an hour jogging on trails, Jingo's leash in hand. She decided to let herself relax so she did not do her usual 15 miles.

Jingo led her to a tree-surrounded oval, and sat down in the shade, rolling around. Mac watched her companion and released her dog to the dog-enclosure. The dog shook his fur before retrieving a long stick and placing it beside Mac' looking at her expectantly.

"All right," she said and threw the stick. He gave it back to her. They continued the game for another five minutes until Mac noticed that although Jingo was bounding around with a stick in his mouth, she wasn't the thrower. Her eyes followed her dog to reveal a familiar, tall figure.

HARM!

The marine was thrown into a panic, ideas running through her head. "_What am I supposed to do?" _Deciding to buy more time, she decided to act as if she had never gotten a CD.

She wandered over to where her colleague and dog were still playing.

"Hey, Flyboy."

"Mac! I thought the dog looked familiar!" Harm said as he turned around.

"You look like you're having fun," Mac commented and watched her pet find a golden retriever and greet it with a few sniffs. Seconds later they were chasing each other around happily. The two military officers sat down in the shade and watched.

"Yeah. Look at those two. So, anything happen after you went home last night?" Harm spoke quietly and casually, but it was evident her answer mattered to him.

His eyes scanned over her features before resting on her eyes, daring them to look back at him.

"Yeah. I got some presents, but I need more time to think. Please. " Mac said, and took the challenge. She saw understanding and a bit of hurt mixed in his blue eyes. It had been so long since she had seen them really sparkle with life. They still lit up, yes, but usually only when he found some way to sink her cases in court.

He nodded and they silently left the topic. In the middle of talking about little AJ,

Jingo returned and sat between the two. They stopped their conversation and pampered the dog with pats and belly rubs.

"Harm, I hate to tell you, but we now have exactly 45 minutes and 15 seconds to go home, get ready and then get to work."

"Looks like we gotta go. I'll give you a lift to your place."

Mac accepted and soon, she and her dog were both inside her apartment.

--

0753 ZULU

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

--

All the usual morning rituals performed, Mac fed her dog, and then fed herself. On the way to the sink, she noticed the rose, which she had subconsciously placed in a vase next to a picture of her and Harm, and an idea started to form.

--

0814 ZULU

JAG Headquarters

--

Mac arrived a good 15 minutes before she knew Harm would arrive. Harriet was already in her office, so Mac made a detour and went to say hi to her friend and ask what kind of mood the Admiral was in. Next she went to see Tiner to ask if the Admiral was in. Upon hearing that he was, she was shown in.

He was on the phone so she waited outside. When she heard him say goodbye to Harriet, Mac knocked and entered.

After the usual standing at attention, Mac sat down and put her negotiating skills to work.

"Sir. I need to ask you a favor. As a friend."

"Well. Proceed then, I guess. Without the sirs."

"Um..." Mac paused wondering how to phrase her question. "I was wondering if maybe you could spare Harm and me for three, maybe four hours today?"

"We aren't very busy today. May I ask why, Mac?"

"Er... Well." Mac said giving him a do-I-have-to look.

"Yes Mac. If you want the day off." AJ said. He already had suspicions. Hell, he had helped! It was a bit obvious sometimes.

"Okay. Commander Rabb gave me this letter, rose and... a CD. It was rather personal, but I want to give a reply, and I thought maybe I could tell him where we started."

"That would be at the Rose Garden."

"Yes."

"If you can give me the times, convince Sturgis to cover for you and get Webb to set you up, then you can go."

Mac told him that she and Harm would take 1230 to 1600. She also asked him to tell Harm to just meet her there without divulging details.

"I can do that. Is that all?"

"Yes, and tell Harm it is a formal event. Dress whites."

"Very well. You may have the rest of the day off. Dismissed, Colonel."

"Aye-Aye, sir," she said as she stood up. Before she opened the door she turned back. "Thank you, AJ."

And then she was gone.

"Tiner!" The Admiral called through the door.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to clear my schedule from about say 1200 to 1330. And remind me to find Commander Rabb at 1100."

"Yes, sir!"

"That'll be all."

--

0823 ZULU

Sturgis's Office

JAG Headquarters.

--

Taking advantage of the fact that Harm was still not at the office, the marine colonel went to negotiate with Sturgis.

"Hey, Commander."

"Hey Mac. What can I do for you? You're not the opposing counsel are you?"

"What? No, listen, I need a favor. I need you to cover for Harm and me at say, 1215 'til the end of the day. I've already cleared it with the Admiral. He told me to clear it with you."

"You AND Harm, eh?"

Mac groaned. "This isn't going to be a repeat of that, 'Get over it and move on' thing is it?"

"I need a reason."

"Okay. I will be vague. Private Business."

Now it was Turner's turn to groan. "That's enough. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks."

Mac exited his office and dialed Special Agent Webb's number on her cell. They talked and arrangements were made. Just as they hung up, Harm walked in.

Smiling she walked up to him, "You are 2 minutes early, Commander."

"Better early than late," he said dumping his briefcase and cover and heading for the break room.

"Even if it's by 2 minutes?"

"Yeh." Harm said. "Coffee?"

"Yep."

Soon the two stood drinking their coffee, both lost in their own thoughts. Mac reflected on how nervous she was and what she would say, while Harm thought about what her reply was going to be.

"Aren't you two supposed to be at work?" Sturgis asked, as he walked in and interrupted their thoughts.

Harm snorted, "You're one to talk!"

"Yes, I am! You need to get as much work done as you can today. Right, Mac?" He smiled mischievously.

"Commander Turner..." she said in a mock-serious voice. "...Shut up."

The three blinked before laughing. They returned to their respective offices to catch up on paperwork.

--

1130 ZULU

Admiral Chegwidden Office

JAG Headquarters

--

"Tiner, get me Commander Rabb, please."

"Aye, Aye sir."

...3 minutes later...

The door opened and Harm stepped though, about to salute his CO when AJ said, "At ease."

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes. Your presence is required at the White House Rose Garden at 1230 hours until 1600 hours. You may have the rest of the day off. Commander Turner will be covering for you. Any questions?"

"Yes, sir. Is the Colonel coming?"

Hesitating a second to find the right answer, the Admiral said vaguely. "Yes, she is on an assignment near the White House, and will meet you there. Oh, and apparently, it's a dress-white event."

"Thank-you, sir."

"Dismissed!"

"Aye-aye, sir."

--

1201 ZULU

Admiral's Office

JAG Headquarters

--

"Tiner, I'm going for a lunch break. I'll be back at approximately 1300."

"Aye-Aye, sir!"

--

1207 ZULU

Harm's Car

--

On the way home to change, Harm wondered what could possibly be so important that it required him to wear dress-whites?

1208 ZULU

--

Sturgis Office

JAG Headquarters

--

"Damn, Rabb left early. Now, I have to cover for him a whole 15 extra minutes!"

--

1209 ZULU

Mac's Car

WHITE HOUSE ROSE GARDENS

--

"This better work." Mac said tensely as she parked her car and sat where she could observe Harm's arrival and not be noticed.

At 1231, Harm arrived in Dress Whites. "_Should have figured he'd be late!"_ Mac mentally exclaimed and took a deep breath. It had been a while since she had seen him in dress-whites and gold wings and she had to admit that it still had an effect on her. He had his back to her, and was probably wondering why the 'important people' were late.

"Nice to see you Commander." Mac said from behind.

"Mac? What are you..."

"I got your letter Harm, and the CD and rose. I must say, you have a great voice." She smiled at him.

"There was no formal event was there?" Harm asked as he started to figure out what was going on.

"Not really. I just wanted to see you. Dress Whites and Gold wings.

--

1237

Rose Garden

White House

Washington D.C

--

"Come on! I didn't come here for nothing." AJ muttered from behind the bushes. He slowly inched his way to the left when he bumped into someone.

"Lieutenant Harriet Simms, what on earth...."

"Shhhhh! Sir." She looked around. "Sorry, sir!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Same reason you are!"

"How did you know?"

"You left the intercom button to my phone on!"

"Oh..."

"Sir, let's just watch."

"Good idea."

BACK TO HARM AND MAC

"Why did you take so long, Harm?" Mac said.

"I don't know. I just couldn't let go. I'm supposed to be confident in court and brave in the air, but when I'm around you, you just have this effect on me."

"Well, at least you told me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Gee, Flyboy. You call yourself an attorney?" she grinned, poking him in the chest. " It's supposed to mean that I want to be your Marine, your Sarah for life. I love you, Harm."

"I love you too, Sarah." He lowered his lips to hers for a gentle, but passionate kiss, full of promise for the future.

"One other thing, Squid." Mac whispered, their faces centimeters apart.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"This marine is immune to curses," she declared, kissing him again.

"I'd hate for the President to be watching." A deep voice boomed behind them. The pair turned to see the Admiral and a sheepish looking Harriet behind him.

"Sir... Um."

"You know, Rabb, lipstick doesn't suit you," the Admiral continued.

"Sir, did you see everything?" Mac asked nervously.

"HUH? I didn't see a thing. I only saw two people talking." The Admiral said. "And let's keep it that way."

"Thank-you."

"Congratulations, Harm, Mac. I mean..."

"Forget it, Harriet. You and Bud are forever calling us by rank. I think it's time you stopped when we are outside of work. We are a family, you know. All of us." Harm told her.

"Lieutenant, would you mind using your lunch break to call in to see who won the office pool?"

Harm and Mac looked at each other. "There was even a pool?"

"What took us so long?"

"I don't know, but we have until Eternity now, Marine."

"Such a sweet Squid."

"Hey, do I even have a set nick name? I mean, there's Flyboy, Commander, Squid, Navy, Rabb, Harm, Sailor, Harmon, though I can't remember when I used that last one. Where does it stop?"

"How about honey?"

"Nah. Snookums!."

"NOOO WAY MARINE!!! YOU ARE NOT CALLING ME THAT!"

THE END

This is definitely NOT my usual style of writing. I decided to try it out. I think it actually turned out quite well, for a first fic anyway. Don't you think? Try finding the karaoke version of 'My heart Will Go On.' The words actually fit grins happily. I spent ages tweaking it! I realize that Tiner is no longer with JAG HQ, but this was written a while ago.

Please R&R! Thanks heaps and heaps and heaps.. and heaps to everyone who reviewed and Waddles52!


	3. 3

Authors Note: I'll bet you were probably expecting a chapter here...sorry.

I'd like to take the chance to thank everyone for his or her reviews and words of encouragement. A few of you have suggested or requested a sequel, which I am happy to do...when I get the time! But I have a two week break coming up which sort of kills my excuses!

Anyway, I think I sequel would be fun, so if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, please email me at . Also if anyone wishes to write a fic based on this story The Rose Garden again, please let me know and I'll get back to you!

Thanks for all your help!

Special Agent Black Storm a.k.a KiKi


End file.
